Tartar's Return
by JRedd7272
Summary: Commander Tartar has been revived, joined forces with DJ Octavio, and is seeking revenge on Agent 8. With something bad happening, Agents 3 and 4, or Mia and Redd, will have to come with Agent 8 and stop Tartar from completing his evil schemes. What will happen on this chaotic adventure?
1. Revived

**Ooh, you might've seen something good once I made this :D! I'll admit, Commander Tartar was a very threatening villain, and I wanted to shed some more light on him by reviving him with the power of Switch.**

 **Here we go! Staay Fresh! :)**

* * *

In the vast ocean far away from Inkopolis, there was some kind of statue that got broken down. It looks like it was used to fire some very powerful weapon, but it no one was too sure what this thing was all about.

Suddenly, the sky darkened. Switch reappears as it "looks" at this statue.

"Hmm... I bet this certain someone was defeated," Switch said to itself, "I wonder how Octavio and his troops would react if it was still alive. Let's find out."

 _Click!_

With Switch's godlike powers, the statue disappears. Whoever used that statue... oughta come back.

"A little teaming up wouldn't hurt." Switch said eerily. And it disappears without any looking back at it. As the sky turns back to normal, there was a voice that shouted before it got teleported.

 **"TARTAR IN THE HOUSE!"**

* * *

Cephalon HQ. Octavio was trying to rebuild his Octobot King II after it got destroyed by Agent 4 a couple months ago.

"Grr... slimy agents, trying to ruin my plans..." Octavio grumbled to himself.

"General Octavio, I think you need to take a break. You've been working on that for a while now." An Octoling said to him.

"There's no way I'd do that! I need to go after Agent 4 so then I can-"

"This Octoling is right." An eerily similar voice said. Yep, it's Jenny. Octavio was surprised to see her appear like that.

"How the...?" Octavio exclaimed, not really knowing what to say.

"I'll explain later. Besides, you're just gonna steal the Great Zapfish again. We need some kind of other plan." Jenny said.

"Hm... you're possibly right." Octavio replied.

"POSSIBLY?!" Jenny screamed.

"Okay, okay. You _are_ right." Octavio admitted. Jenny smirked at him, glad he was able to admit it.

"Come. I think I'll invite you for what I think. I encountered that _traitor_ after 11 years." Jenny said as she got angry.

"What?" Octavio asked.

"Don't play dumb. You know who I'm talking about." Jenny threatened. Octavio thought for a minute, and then remembered who Jenny is talking about.

"Oh, you're talking about your little sister, Aaliyah." Octavio said.

"Please do not mention her name. I don't wanna think back on the past," Jenny responded, "Besides, you were the one who raised me. You were the one who taught me how to battle, and made me who I am today. I really appreciate it, General."

"I'm glad you like it, Jenny." Octavio said with a smirk. And suddenly, they got startled by some kind of harsh yell.

 **"I... LIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVE!"**

"What was that?!" Jenny screamed.

"Shall we check it out?" Octavio asked.

"Yes sir!" Jenny replied with a salute. And they run over to where the voice was coming from. They got surprised by who they saw. It seemed to look like an old fashioned telephone, but with some green, soapy goo covering it.

"WHAT. THE HECK. IS THIS. STUPID THING?" Jenny yelled.

 **"You dare ask who I am? I know all about you and your dirty work, semi-sentient seafood!"** The telephone shouted.

"What _are_ you? You better tell me now." Octavio commanded.

 **"I am an AI codenamed TARTAR. I was created 12,000 years ago by an amazing, smart professor."** The telephone replied.

"So... you're more than some kind of telephone? Very convincing..." Jenny said sarcastically.

 **"My main function is to tell the next life forms on Earth all about human knowledge."** Tartar continued.

"I have heard about humans... they look pretty similar." Octavio complimented.

 **"Don't you DARE try and make me feel good, seafood scrap! Your evolutions are nowhere _NEAR_ worth living for!" **Tartar threatened.

"That's what you think." Jenny said with an evil smile. She pulled out her Octo Sword. Tartar was surprised by that, making her own creation from something humans used to use long ago during wars.

 **"How did you get that? DID YOU STEAL IT?"** Tartar yelled.

"I have found it at some kind of digging site. After finding it, I used my own ink to make this." Jenny replied.

 **"Even though I will always be against you and EVERY one of your kind... you know what? THAT'S NOT EVEN IMPRESSIVE!"** Tartar screamed.

"Listen up, telephony. As the leader of the Octarians, I am offering you to become one of us. With someone of your yelling and insulting... we could use it against the Inklings. What do you say?" Octavio offered. Jenny smirked, because she remembered when she was able to join Octavio when she was 10, and beating up her sister in the process.

Tartar didn't know what to say, but he still didn't feel like enjoying this.

 **"HA! Like I would join the likes of _you!_ You cannot hope to ever be against ME!" **Tartar yelled. And then a few second later, he gets hit by red lightning. It was caused by Switch.

"If you don't... I will erase you." Switch warned, and wasn't heard from again for the rest of the day.

 **"Grr... if it's able to get my revenge on Number 10,008... It's worth trying."** Tartar said, giving in to the request.

"Who is Number 10,008?" Jenny asked.

 **"YOU DON'T KNOW MUCH, DON'T YOU, SCRAP?! That boy... tried to spoil my plan on getting to this 'promised land'. I will get back at him!"** Tartar screamed.

"Why do you yell a lot?" Octavio exclaimed.

 **"You don't have to answer that. You wanna know who I am talking about? An octopus. The one who got sent down here, and wanting me to blend him."** Tartar explained. Octavio and Jenny finally knew who Tartar was talking about.

"He was a traitor as well! Very well then, let's find him and get him!" Jenny shouted with an evil smirk.

 **"Stuff it in your socks, sentient seafood! You will let ME do the honors of killing him, else I will not help you!"** Tartar warned.

"Well... okay. You will do it then." Octavio said.

 **"You are right. I _will_ do it. Now, are we gonna start or not?" **Tartar asked.

"I need to get my machine fixed first. How else will I be able to do anything?" Octavio said.

 **"No you're not. Have any of you seen your kind... BLUE? With GREEN skin?"** Tartar continued.

"Yes, I hired a couple that had blue hair and green skin. They talk in a glitchy voice for some reason though..." Jenny mumbled.

 **"Well, I will let my 'sanitized' minions and your troops to go after Number 10,008. If you fail, you won't like the next thing! UNDERSTAND?!"** Tartar screamed.

"It's a deal. Now, IT IS TIME TO D-D-D-DROP THE SEA BASS!" Octavio shouted.

 **"You hear that, Number 10,008? Tartar makes a comeback, and is coming for YOU AND EVERYONE YOU LOVE!"** Tartar shouted.

* * *

In Inkopolis Square, Caleb and Aaliyah were hanging out again. The female Octoling purchased some Crusty Seanwiches for both of them, and they talked as they ate their food.

"Thanks again for another hangout, Aaliyah." Caleb said.

"You're welcome! I'd do anything for a great friend." Aaliyah replied with a cute smile. Caleb chuckled with her. After some time, Caleb frowned as he felt something inside of him.

 _"Whatever I feel is happening... it's not good."_ Caleb thought.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Oh no! Commander Tartar is BACK :0! I would ask if you're surprised, but I think you aren't because of the title XD. Anyway, Stay Fresh and keep watching for more chapters coming soon! :)**


	2. Sanitized Octoling Attack

**Yeah, just to let you know, if I post a bit late, the Internet at my place is really off, and it's not working the best :/. But note this, it WON'T stop me in releasing some awesome fanfics :D! (Also my sister's first fanfic got her more reviews, favorites and followers than all of my stories combined XD). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! :)**

* * *

Aaliyah was back in her apartment after a nice little conversation with Caleb at Inkopolis Square. Since her own apartment is small, she doesn't have a lot to do. Then again, she doesn't play in Turf Wars.

"Maybe I'll see how Redd is doing. I think he is having a good day right now." Aaliyah thought. She walked into her bedroom and closed the door, and then she pulled up her phone from her pocket. But before she could even do anything...

 ***pound pound***

It wasn't just a regular knock on the door. It seemed like someone was angry and wanted to come in right now.

"Open up! You better let us in right now!" A voice shouted. It was female, but it also sounded a bit glitchy. Aaliyah began to get scared.

"N-Not right now! I'm a little busy!" She exclaimed in a frightened tone.

"I guess we'll force our way in then." The same voice said, and began breaking the front door somehow. Aaliyah knew she needed to get help. She quickly opened an app on her phone, which was the text app. She clicked Redd's name and began typing the fastest she can.

 _"S.O.S. Come to apartment now, I'm being attacked! (Insert at least 100 exclamation points here)"_

She heard her bedroom door beginning to break. Dang, that was fast. Aaliyah ran to her door and pushed it, preventing anyone from forcibly coming in.

"DO NOT COME IN!" Aaliyah screamed. But her strength was too weak, and the people who wanted to come in was here. These three are like evil Octolings, but they had blue hair and light green skin. Aaliyah saw one of those when she saw Jenny once again.

"Where is applicant 10,008?" One of the blue-haired Octolings asked.

"W-Who?" Aaliyah asked, terrified and confused by that. Suddenly she was jumped and she was pinned right down to the floor.

"If you don't tell us, we will be forced to kill you." One of the others said in the same glitchy voice.

"W-Wait, please... I'm innocent! I-I don't know who you're talking about!" Aaliyah exclaimed. The same Octoling put her Octo shot right near Aaliyah's face, making the innocant Octoling tear up.

"No... please... don't kill me..." Aaliyah begged.

"TARGET (&#$$&#^$%# (^) ACQUIRED. DESTROY." That same one shouted. Aaliyah began to hear some kind of glitchy bug that seemed to have been speaking from part of her sentence. Aaliyah closed her eyes and braced for impact. But before she could get shot...

"Hey!" A voice yelled. It was Redd, and he was wearing his Hero Suit and other stuff. He also had a black cape with the number 4 written on it in the Inkling language. Unlike Mia's where the number 3 was gray, the number 4 on Redd's cape was... obviously red. The three Octolings looked at him with an angry face.

"REDD! PLEASE HELP ME!" Aaliyah cried.

"Why don't you pick on someone who _has_ experience in battling?" Redd said as he brought out his Hero Shot.

"SEEK AND DESTROY." All three Octolings exclaimed, and they begin firing their weapons. Instead of the usual fuchsia ink, it was some kind of light green, soapy goop.

Redd threw a Splat Bomb as a distraction from an ink blast, and then shoots with his weapon that none of those Octolings have seen coming.

 _SPLAT_

The one green-skinned Octoling that pinned Aaliyah down was splatted, and everyone who was there saw the little, light green ghost fly up through the roof.

"You two are done for as well." Redd said with a smirk.

"Never retreat... NEVER SURRENDER!" Both of them screamed, and they begin charging at Agent 4. But Redd jumped high into the air, and shot the Octolings right from behind.

 _SPLAT SPLAT_

Both of them are done for. Redd put his Hero Shot aside and walked over to Aaliyah.

"Are you okay?" Redd asked.

"K-Kinda..." Aaliyah replied.

"Don't worry. You're safe now." Redd said softly.

"I-I'm so sorry, Redd. I didn't know what to do. I don't know w-what happened to those Octolings..." Aaliyah confessed.

"Don't blame yourself, Aaliyah. It's ok." Redd cooed. Aaliyah nods and tried to stand up, but then falls again.

"What's wrong?" Redd asked.

"My leg... I think when that one weird Octoling jumped me, it hurt my leg a bit." Aaliyah responded. The red Inkling helps Aaliyah stand up, she was tempted to fall over once again, but Redd helped her maintain balance.

"You gonna be okay?" Redd asked as he put his arms around his friend.

"Yeah... thank you. Thank you so much for saving me." Aaliyah said.

"No problem. Come on, let's go do something." Redd suggested. Aaliyah nods, and they begin to do whatever, at wherever the wind takes them.

"Oh, and let's clean this place up first." Redd said with a chuckle.

* * *

Scene skip. Caleb was telling Mia right now about how he felt something was about to happen. They were at Mia's apartment, which is one floor higher than Redd's, but is a bit smaller than Redd's as well.

"I don't really know what's going on, but I know it's not good." Caleb said, finishing what he needed to talk about.

"Do you have any ideas on what it might be?" Mia asked.

"It might have to be with those... 'sanitized' Octarians." Caleb replied.

"Oh cod, I hope not. We already had to deal with that maniac of a phone. I almost tried to kill you when I was controlled! Plus, the Telephone is dead!" Mia exclaimed.

"Telephone is dead... but the sanitized Octarains might not be." Caleb added. Suddenly, they heard...

 ***pound pound pound***

"Applicant 10,008? Where are you?" A glitchy voice asked in a singsong tone.

"Stay here. I'm gonna get my Hero gear." Mia said, and then ran to her room to put on her hero outfit.

"Do you have a spare weapon I can borrow?" Caleb asked.

"You can borrow my original Krak-on Splat Roller! That one has a special you probably aren't familiar with." Mia yelled from across the room. Caleb nodded and followed Mia to find this roller. The door breaks open again. However, instead of three like what happened with Aaliyah, there was five.

"Come out wherever you are, 10,008!" One of the glitchy voiced Octolings teased. Caleb suddenly approached them by doing some kind of stunt.

"I'm right here." He said. And soon Mia came beside him with her Hero gear and Hero Shot, and even that awesome cape.

"And so am I." Mia added.

"Well, you're still done for. There's 5 of us and only 2 of you." Another Octoling said.

"That's what you think." Caleb responded with a smirk.

"Grr... ENOUGH TALK!" Another Octoling screamed, and all of them began firing their weapons immediately. Luckily, Mia and Caleb had enough time to dodge. Mia did an epic dodge roll, and then threw an Autobomb so maybe it can gang up on all the sanitized Octolings (Inner Agent 3 vibes anyone?).

When the Autobomb exploded, 3 of the 5 Octolings got splatted. That's a lot just from one Autobomb!

"SEEK AND DESTROY. SEEK AND DESTROY." The last 2 sanitized Octolings yelled, and kept on going. Caleb raised his borrowed Roller up in the air, and did a virtual swing, splatting one of the Octolings in the process. Then while the last one was distracted by the sight, Mia finished it by firing a bunch of ink from her Hero Shot.

"We're gonna have to clean up all this goop later on..." Caleb mumbled.

"Yeah, but at least this is over." Mia complimented.

"Do you see what I mean now?" Caleb asked.

"Maybe that phone could still be alive... even those 'sanitized' Octarians as well." Mia replied.

* * *

Octavio, Jenny and Commander Tartar watched all of those Agents and that innocent Octoling get those sanitized Octolings.

 **"Most interesting. It seems these dirty cephalopods have prepared for my lifeforms."** Tartar complimented.

"We're gonna have to go after that Number 10,008 person you were telling me about. Also... I'll go for the traitor as well." Jenny said with an eerie smile.

"And then I can get involved in those agents. Especially Agent 3. I want to go after her and Agent 4 for what they've done to me." Octavio grumbled.

 **"Well, how about this, sentient seafood? You'll go after those... *ahem*, 'Agents', and I will get Number 10,008 and that childish girl."** Tartar explained.

"Sounds like a plan. Wouldn't you agree, General Octavio?" Jenny asked.

"Grr... sure, why not?" Octavio said, giving in to the request.

 **"The professor's lifelong dream must still be fulfilled! Even if it means making my sanitized minions killing all of those dirty residents of Inkopolis!"** Tartar yelled, and then maniacally laughs soon after.

Who knows what's gonna happen when this comes true...

* * *

 **A/N: So, there we go! Have a great rest of your day and Staaaaaay Fresh BOIIIIIIIIIIII! :D**


	3. Sanitized Capture

**Phew... do I need a break yet? Once in a while I would. I really need that time to brainstorm on what would happen next. But here is the next chapter of the return of Commander Tartar, so let's see how it turns out!**

* * *

Scene change. Joel's apartment. He had a lot of stuff to move since he is attending a party from one of his other friends. There was a lot of equipment of speakers and wires, and he asked his friends to help. Mia was also around, so she decided to come as well.

"Thanks for coming, guys. I'm glad you're here to help out." Joel said.

"No problem at all, man. Always happy to lend a hand." Redd replied, giving his best friend a smile.

"Okay, so I am leaving you and Mia to help out with the larger stuff. That is, if you're okay with it." Joel suggested.

"Fine by me." Mia responded. Before Joel can get the equipment to help move, Aaliyah came in.

"Hi guys! Whatcha doin?" She asked.

"Oh, Joel's attending a party, and he needs some help moving stuff into his car." Redd replied.

"Is your dad a DJ?" David asked Joel.

"No, but sometimes he'll want to play music. After all, it ain't no party without music." Joel said with a chuckle. The others laughed as well. It is true, you can't really attend a party if there's no music and dancing.

"You are able to let our songs be on the list, too." Redd suggested.

"And indeed I will." Joel replied. Then he got some more smaller equipment while Redd and Mia handled the bigger ones. It was just some small speakers and a bunch of wires. Wouldn't be too bad.

"Okay, David and Aaliyah. I want you to handle these." Joel said as he shows them to his friends.

"You got it!" David exclaimed as he held two of the four speakers and some of the wires. It wasn't pretty heavy at all for him. He did almost slip as he made his way to the car, but he managed to keep holding onto it.

"Now, Aaliyah. I want you to take these and put them in the back of the car." Joel instructed.

"Okay." Aaliyah responded with a nod. She held onto most of the other wires and the other two speakers.

"U-Um... it's slipping a little bit." Aaliyah said as she felt some of the wires and speakers slipping off a bit. Then she began to lose balance.

"OH GOSH!" Aaliyah screamed. She then dropped one of the wires. Joel managed to shake his head with a smile.

"Nah, that's okay. Just handle it some more." Joel said as he gave the wire back to Aaliyah.

"I-It's still slipping a little bit!" Aaliyah yelled. And then she tripped, but didn't truly fall, but...

all the other equipment just fell onto the floor. Aaliyah and Joel looked at the mess with surprised looks. Joel then got furious as he came closer to Aaliyah.

"Oopsie..." Aaliyah said quietly.

"GRR... YOU... SQUIDIOT! This is exactly what I was worried about! Now I gotta pay for some more, thanks to you!" Joel shouted. Aaliyah looked at Joel with a mixture of emotions: sadness, confusion, and a bit of guilt.

"I-I'm so sorry, Joel! I can cle-"

"GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT... NOW!" Joel screamed. He was too furious to even talk to her anymore. Aaliyah opened her mouth to speak, but she gave up and lowered her head in defeat and sadness.

"Oh... I understand..." She whispered. She turned around and walked back to the door.

"I... I'm sorry for the mess. I can help you clean it up." Aaliyah insisted.

"I don't need help from an Octoling!" Joel exclaimed. Aaliyah sniffed, trying her best not to cry. She opened the door and left, and just slammed it. The rest of the others heard the slam and came to Joel what was going on.

"What happened?" Mia asked.

"It sounded like someone was mad, and didn't want to come here." David added. Redd came closer to Joel.

"Joel? What happened? Why did Aaliyah leave?" The red Inkling asked.

"She ruined my speakers by dropping it. And now she left just because I yelled at her." Joel replied. He pointed to the mess, and the others just glared at him.

"Come on, Joel! Ease up on her! She's very sensitive!" Redd exclaimed.

"I know that everything isn't supposed to be about comforting all the time, but a girl with a terrible past? Why be so mean?!" Mia added.

"I think you should apologize to her later on." David said. Joel just sighed in annoyance.

"Fine, I will. Just... I'll clean up the mess so we can get this over with." He said.

"No, _you_ let _me_ handle the mess. I know it's not my responsibility, but someone has to be with the innocent girl all the way." Redd responded.

"Okay then, Redd. Mia and David, you got the equipment ready to go?" Joel asked. David and Mia nodded.

"Redd, I'll be back in a couple hours. Make sure it's all cleaned up, okay?" Joel instructed.

"I will, Joel! Have fun at the party! And make sure to owe an apology to Aaliyah when you see her again!" Redd said as he waves.

"Yeah, yeah. Be one with the Squid Bits!" Joel replied, doing his signature pose and then leaving. Mia looked at Redd.

"What are some of your songs so far?" She asked.

"I'll show you later on. You can help with this mess." Redd responded.

"Sure. I would like to see your talent in singing." Mia said with a smile.

* * *

Some time later, everything was now all organized and cleaned up. It honestly took much less time than Redd expected it to be.

"Well, that's done. At least it's over now." Redd said to himself. David and Mia were already back home, and Joel was still at the party. But Redd hasn't heard anything from Aaliyah yet. Maybe she was still a bit upset from what happened.

Suddenly, he heard his phone buzz and his signature ringtone (it's Calamari Inkantation). Redd picked up his phone to see who was calling him. He though it might've been Aaliyah or Joel, but it wasn't.

Instead, it was Caleb. Since they are friends now anyways, Redd picks it up.

"Hello?" Redd asked as he put his phone to his right ear.

 _"Redd, it's terrible. Aaliyah has just been attacked."_ Caleb said hesitantly.

"What?! By who?" Redd exclaimed.

 _"It's those sanitized Octarians. They've taken her away!"_ Caleb replied.

"Do you know where they've taken her?" Redd asked, concern in his voice.

 _"I don't know, but considering Aaliyah's shyness, she couldn't have gone too-"_ Caleb started, but then he started screaming and a bunch of clashing. Redd was now shocked on what was happening.

"Caleb? Caleb, can you hear me?!" Redd shouted.

"LISTEN UP, SQUIDDO. IF YOU WANT HIM BACK, YOU'LL NEED TO * **SYSTEM ERROR*** AT CEPHALON HQ. THEY'LL BE WAITING." A "sanitized" Octoling snapped at him. Redd knew it wasn't good. But before he could yell to speak back, the Octoling already hung up.

"Oh cod. I need to go get Mia." Redd said to himself, and ran the fastest he could to find his sister.

* * *

Scene skip: Mia's new apartment.

"And before I could speak, they already hung up." Redd said, finishing the story to Mia.

"Holy carp, that shouldn't be too good. We need to find them!" She exclaimed.

"Luckily, I already know where they are. They're at Cephalon HQ."

"How do you know?"

"The 'sanitized' Octoling told me."

"Okay, I'm gonna get my Hero gear and stuff. You should do the same."

"I'll meet up with you in Octo Canyon. See you there." Redd said with a wave, and then walked back to his apartment to put on his Hero gear. Mia thought of something once her brother left.

 _"Could Tartar still be alive?"_ She thought.

* * *

Caleb and Aaliyah were trapped in some kind of dark area, where nothing can be seen. Aaliyah was shaking in fear, and she couldn't stop. Caleb tried his absolute best to comfort her.

"Don't worry, Aaliyah. We will find a way out of here." Caleb said softly. Aaliyah could just slowly nod in response. And they got interrupted by a sudden yell.

 **"TARTAR IN THE HOUSE! AGAIN..."** The voice screamed. Aaliyah screamed louder and hugged herself. Caleb gave her a quick hug, and then stood up to see who exactly was yelling. But he felt scared since he knew who it was.

"No, it can't be. We already defeated you." Caleb said quietly.

 **"You are smart enough to remember, Number 10,008! Welcome, semi-sentient seafood..."** Tartar started. And then some lights went on, and the old-fashioned phone with his sickly, bright green ooze and tiny, blue tentacle was there.

 **"To a place you will be dead by the one and only... TRUE well being here!"** Tartar continued. Aaliyah tightly held onto Caleb's hand as she expected something real bad to happen.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry to leave off at a cliffhanger like this XD. Now things are gonna get real juicy from here. Get it? Cause I know you expect blenders in later chapters. I know you are ;). Anyway, Stay Fresh dudes, and I'll see you next time for more!


	4. The Unexpected Battle(Chapter 4) Preview

**Heh, another preview. As much as I wouldn't want to do this often, I just don't have a lot of time on the weekdays to make some fanfics. I will at least give you guys an idea on what might happen on this. Leave a review, why not? I'd really appreciate it :D. Anyway, check it out.**

* * *

"Wait, w-what?!" Aaliyah exclaimed. She was beyond scared now. This "Tartar" thing literally said that she and Caleb were gonna die.

 **"If you didn't already know, I absolutely HATE your kind here. I plan to continue to erase this whole world!"** Tartar screamed.

"Caleb? D...Do you k-know this guy?" Aaliyah asked.

"Yes, Aaliyah. This is the telephone is was telling you about," Caleb replied, "He originally offered me to take me to the promised land, but instead it was a trap and he attempted to blend me. Luckily, Agent 3 was there in time to save me, and later I had to ink an entire statue from this AI in order to stop our world from getting destroyed."

 **"Wow! I'm surprised you'd remember all that, Number 10,008! Not that I would care at the SLIGHTEST."** Tartar mocked.

"How are you still alive? Why did you come back?" Caleb asked.

 **"Well, after you have defeated me back then... a few days later, I have been revived by something magical,"** Tartar explained, **"It was only after waking up that I saw more of your STUPID KIND offering me to join them! I was in denial! ALL THE WAY! But something more powerful than me, I assume, said that he will erase me again if I didn't join them. And here I am today!"**

"E...Erase? Who exactly... did you meet... Tartar?" Aaliyah asked.

 **"It's not like I will tell you anyways. But enough talking! Number 10,008! I AM HERE FOR MY REVENGE!"** Tartar screamed.

"I will not let you hurt us!" Caleb yelled. And then Tartar began to laugh at him.

"Why are you laughing?" Caleb asked.

 **"You really expect to defeat ME? Applicant 10,008... you DO realize you don't have an arsenal with you, right?"** Tartar said. And that's when Caleb began to mentally freak out.

"Uh... don't hurt us. We're... an innocent bunch." Aaliyah pleaded.

 **"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE?! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY TO ME, SENTIENT SEAFOOD SCRAP! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE, NOR DOES YOUR STUPID FRIENDS!"** Tartar screamed. Aaliyah tears up since she doesn't really like when people yell at her.

"P...Please don't yell at me. I don't like it." Aaliyah cried.

 **"OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE! I'll just kill you all while I'm at it! Then we can get through this FASTER!"** Tartar shouted.

"Then there's only one thing left I can do." Caleb said. And then he screams as he charges towards Tartar. But as the Octoling got closer, Tartar shot some kind of sanitized ink right at him.

Aaliyah ran to Agent 8, who had sanitized goop all over his face.

"Caleb! Are you alright?" Aaliyah asked as she shakes him. Caleb gets up and wipes the goo off his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It seems like Tartar has some kind of new powers..." Caleb said quietly.

 **"Impressed you'd know now, Number 10,008. Now how about I give you a free ticket back to the promised land?"** Tartar asked eerily.

"I will not fall for that again." Caleb exclaimed.

 **"It's a now or never chance, 10,008! Come to me now, or so help me, I'll destroy you myself!"** Tartar shouted.

"You can go against me all you want! Even if you do try, I'll have you know that some friends of mine are gonna come, and they're gonna whoop your squid butt!" Caleb said in a determined tone and a smile. But the smile turned into a scared look once he heard something.

"Aah!" It was Aaliyah. Apparently when Caleb turned around, he saw that Aaliyah was stuck in a giant blender cup. The giant cup containing the innocent Octoling then goes on the bottom part of this now forming blender, and then the blades attach to the lid, and it closes. Aaliyah was now trapped.

 **"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHH!"** Caleb heard that scream, and Tartar was now on top of the lid.

 **"IF I CANNOT KILL YOU, I WILL KILL EVERYONE YOU LOVE!"** Tartar screamed, and then the AI continued screaming as he becomes the blender and turns "himself" on. Aaliyah saw the blades spinning at a very fast speed, and they were slowly coming down.

"HELP! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Aaliyah screamed, and then she starts desperately banging on the glass, trying to see if she has the chance to break it. But it was useless, but she kept on going. Still, she was trapped, and she soon started crying.

Aaliyah couldn't believe it. She was gonna die.


	5. The Unexpected Battle

**Phewwwwww... I have finally found the right time to make another chapter to thus, holy guacamole. I'll also add something a little extra in this that you didn't see in the preview. Enjoy this full chapter! :D**

* * *

"Wait, w-what?!" Aaliyah exclaimed. She was beyond scared now. This "Tartar" thing literally said that she and Caleb were gonna die.

 **"If you didn't already know, I absolutely HATE your kind here. I plan to continue to erase this whole world!"** Tartar screamed.

"Caleb? D...Do you k-know this guy?" Aaliyah asked.

"Yes, Aaliyah. This is the telephone is was telling you about," Caleb replied, "He originally offered me to take me to the promised land, but instead it was a trap and he attempted to blend me. Luckily, Agent 3 was there in time to save me, and later I had to ink an entire statue from this AI in order to stop our world from getting destroyed."

 **"Wow! I'm surprised you'd remember all that, Number 10,008! Not that I would care at the SLIGHTEST."** Tartar mocked.

"How are you still alive? Why did you come back?" Caleb asked.

 **"Well, after you have defeated me back then... a few days later, I have been revived by something magical,"** Tartar explained, **"It was only after waking up that I saw more of your STUPID KIND offering me to join them! I was in denial! ALL THE WAY! But something more powerful than me, I assume, said that he will erase me again if I didn't join them. And here I am today!"**

"E...Erase? Who exactly... did you meet... Tartar?" Aaliyah asked.

 **"It's not like I will tell you anyways. But enough talking! Number 10,008! I AM HERE FOR MY REVENGE!"** Tartar screamed.

"I will not let you hurt us!" Caleb yelled. And then Tartar began to laugh at him.

"Why are you laughing?" Caleb asked.

 **"You really expect to defeat ME? Applicant 10,008... you DO realize you don't have an arsenal with you, right?"** Tartar said. And that's when Caleb began to mentally freak out.

"Uh... don't hurt us. We're... an innocent bunch." Aaliyah pleaded.

 **"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE?! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY TO ME, SENTIENT SEAFOOD SCRAP! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE, NOR DOES YOUR STUPID FRIENDS!"** Tartar screamed. Aaliyah tears up since she doesn't really like when people yell at her.

"P...Please don't yell at me. I don't like it." Aaliyah cried.

 **"OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE! I'll just kill you all while I'm at it! Then we can get through this FASTER!"** Tartar shouted.

"Then there's only one thing left I can do." Caleb said. And then he screams as he charges towards Tartar. But as the Octoling got closer, Tartar shot some kind of sanitized ink right at him.

Aaliyah ran to Agent 8, who had sanitized goop all over his face.

"Caleb! Are you alright?" Aaliyah asked as she shakes him. Caleb gets up and wipes the goo off his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Caleb replied. And then to both of their surprise, Tartar moved and is now facing Aaliyah.

 **"You seem a little confident. Have a weapon on you if you'd wanna face me?"** Tartar threatened.

"I-I wouldn't want to." Aaliyah replied.

 **"I know you have something. I want you to tell me now, what kind of weapon you'll use against me. I can tell from the look on your face."** Tartar continued.

"I don't have one. And I don't wanna talk about it..." Aaliyah said.

 **"Come on and face me like a REAL soldier! Show me your arsenal, and we shall settle this on the field!"** Tartar yelled.

"I said... I will not talk." Aaliyah said in a very quiet tone and looking away from the AI. Tartar then yelled and a sudden blade just went across Aaliyah's right arm.

"OOOOOOOOWWWWW!" Aaliyah whined as she clutches her arm.

 **"SELFISH ANTI-SOCIAL _BRAT_!" **Tartar screamed. Aaliyah managed to cover her ears since that yell was the loudest he has been.

"P-Please stop yelling!" Aaliyah pleaded.

 **"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A STUPID, PATHETIC WASTE OF SCUM."** Tartar exclaimed, and then moves to face Caleb. Aaliyah couldn't really deny that statement. She has been threatened all her life, and name calls are the most she has fallen victim to.

"It seems like Tartar has some kind of new powers..." Caleb said quietly.

 **"Impressed you'd know now, Number 10,008. Now how about I give you a free ticket back to the promised land?"** Tartar asked eerily.

"I will not fall for that again." Caleb exclaimed.

 **"It's a now or never chance, 10,008! Come to me now, or so help me, I'll destroy you myself!"** Tartar shouted.

"You can go against me all you want! Even if you do try, I'll have you know that some friends of mine are gonna come, and they're gonna whoop your squid butt!" Caleb said in a determined tone and a smile. But the smile turned into a scared look once he heard something.

"Aah!" It was Aaliyah. Apparently when Caleb turned around, he saw that Aaliyah was stuck in a giant blender cup. The giant cup containing the innocent Octoling then goes on the bottom part of this now forming blender, and then the blades attach to the lid, and it closes. Aaliyah was now trapped.

 **"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHH!"** Caleb heard that scream, and Tartar was now on top of the lid.

 **"IF I CANNOT KILL YOU, I WILL KILL EVERYONE YOU LOVE!"** Tartar screamed, and then the AI continued screaming as he becomes the blender and turns "himself" on. Aaliyah saw the blades spinning at a very fast speed, and they were slowly coming down.

"HELP! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Aaliyah screamed, and then she starts desperately banging on the glass, trying to see if she has the chance to break it. But it was useless, but she kept on going. Still, she was trapped, and she soon started crying.

Aaliyah couldn't believe it. She was gonna die.

Caleb started to panic. He looked around frantically to find something to break that blender. He kept running and running, until after some time, he found something. Caleb tries to carry it in his hands, and then he realized how heavy it was. He then sees what it is under a dimmed light. It was a Dynamo Roller.

 _"Perfect."_ Caleb thought. And then he runs back to the scene.

Aaliyah's banging became slower and weaker.

"Someone... please..." Aaliyah pleaded quietly. The blades were getting pretty close to her. She banged once again. Nothing.

"Help... me..." Aaliyah begged, and she continued crying, hoping someone will help her.

 **"No one will come save you, my slaved ingredient. PREPARE TO DIE!"** Tartar teased.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Caleb screamed, and then charged right towards the blender. He raised the Dynamo Roller up, making it vertical as he jumped, and then slams it right onto the blender.

The Dynamo Roller's strength was REAL huge, so it managed to break the blender, knock Tartar off the lid, and save Aaliyah, who had her eyes closed from the impact. The, as she was still falling(insert slo-mo scene here XD), she slightly opened her eyes to see who saved her. Other than, you know, the shards of glass everywhere, she saw Caleb bravely save her from the giant blender.

She closed her eyes again and fell onto the floor.

Agent 8 saw the impact and ran to his Octoling friend.

"AALIYAH!" Caleb screamed. He carried Aaliyah in his arms. Aaliyah opens her eyes.

"C-Caleb...?" Aaliyah asked.

"Yes, it's me. I came to save you." Caleb replied as he slightly blushes. He was cut off by hearing Aaliyah weep again.

"Caleb... Caleb, I'm scared." She whimpered.

"It's ok, Aaliyah. You're gonna be alright. We'll find a way out of here." Caleb said quietly.

 **"10,008! YOU ONCE AGAIN TRIED TO RUIN MY PLANS! NOW PREPARE TO FEEL MY SANITIZED WRATH!"** Tartar screamed as he comes back to them. All the lights go on, and they see where they were at right now.

The was the gray tiled floor, and most of it had giant pools of sanitized goop. 1 row of 4, then another row of 3, then 4 again, and the pattern keeps going on.

"Oh no... are we gonna die?" Aaliyah asked as she got extremely worried.

"I have a weapon though. We will win this fight." Caleb said as he raises his Dynamo Roller high into the air.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Redd and Mia, in their Hero gear, were on a UFO where they were on their way to Cephalon HQ. They were close, as they were inside a building. They look by, and they see a bunch of sanitized Octolings waiting for them.

"TARGET ACQUIRED." One of them said. Mia and Redd got their specific Hero Shots ready. Cap'n Cuttlefish was with them on this ride as well, as he wanted to see what'll happen here.

"Good luck, squiddos. Show them what for." Cuttlefish said.

"You got it." Mia replied.

"SEEK AND DESTROY." Another sanitized Octoling exclaimed.

"Hmmm... it seems like an army is waiting for us. How about make this faster with a little music?" Redd asked with a smirk. He then reached out on a radio, and turned on some music. This was Power of Squidbeak, the song Redd and Joel made against an army of Salmonids. Before the song started, they heard this.

"NGYES!" And the voice was Redd.

"Hee hee, I like the little extra detail you added before the song." Mia giggled.

"I know. I needed to add the nice stuff into it." Redd said, and then they laughed together. Then the got serious as the song starts. They jump off of the UFO, their capes flowing from the wind. The sanitized Octolings approached them since they saw the landing point, but Mia managed to defeat most of the army with a Splashdown since the Octolings weren't prepared.

"WE'RE REDD AND MIA, AND WE STAND IN YOUR WAY! ATTAAAAAACCK!" Redd screamed, and then they fired their weapons.

"NEVER RETREAT... NEVER SURRENDER!" All the Octolings shouted. And then they fired their weapons.

After a long battle, the sanitized Octolings were getting flawlessly defeated. Even though Agents 3 and 4 were outnumbered, the Agents were stronger.

"Now let's finish it." Mia said with a smirk. She brought out the Autobomb Launcher, and Redd brought the Inkjet.

 _Many shots and bombs later..._

The sanitized Octoling army was defeated. The twins put their weapons back onto their belts, and then they give each other a high five.

"We make a great team." Mia complimented.

"Yeah we do. Come on, we need to save Aaliyah and Caleb." Redd suggested, and they run as they kept moving on.

* * *

 **A/N: So, there it is. I am thinking of uploading 2 more chapters to this story. More will come soon, so Stay Fresh and see y'all another time! :)**


	6. Tartar vs Caleb

**I AM BAAAAAAAAAAACCCKKK! Okay, sooo... Nintendo Switch Online has come, and... EVERYONE HATES IT. Which I don't blame them, really. I, however, actually like it so far. I hope it grows bigger by the time.**

 **Time for another chapter of this story. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Caleb and Tartar stared at each other. They looked determined to stop one another. Caleb raised his Dynamo Roller up into the air. Aaliyah stood back, not wanting to interfere during the battle.

"Just give up, Tartar. You know you're gonna lose." Caleb threatened.

 **"Heh heh heh... that's what you think, Number 10,008. You do know I came back with MUCH greater power!"** Tartar said. Caleb couldn't deny it. After all, Tartar gained the power to shoot his own sanitized goop at his opponents.

"Well, t-that's just the one! A little bit of sanitization won't do much!" Caleb shouted.

 **"I know. I'm aware."** Tartar replied sarcastically.

"Just give up already! Submit to your destruction! Your time is over!" Caleb said, redoing Tartar's lines. The AI just got surprised by that. After all, when he had control of the NILS statue, he said to Caleb:

 _Bzzrt! Submit to your destruction! Your time is over, semi-sentient seafood._

 **"You DARE try to use my own lines against ME? Number 10,008... you have crossed the final line!"** Tartar exclaimed.

"At least I have a weapon with me. You and your dumb blenders won't do a thing!" Caleb said with a smile.

 **"Number 10,008... no... YOU MEASLY, DIRTY SCRAP OF SEAFOOD... FOR THE SAKE OF THE HUMANS..."** Tartar started. The ground began to shake, making the two Octolings trip.

"W-What's going on?!" Aaliyah cried.

"I don't know!" Caleb yelled. And then, Tartar raised another huge machine. It was like a buff, human body. All tan, huge fists, body and feet, and took up almost half of the room. There was no head though. That's where the AI was. His pole and his other details were still there and all that.

 **"I, COMMANDER TARTAR, AI MASTERMIND, WILL TAKE YOU DOWN ONCE AND FOR ALL!"** Tartar screamed.

"WHAT THE CARP?!" Caleb shouted.

"Nope, I'm hiding. I cannot do this anymore!" Aaliyah said as she hid behind a wall. There were only a couple walls, since most of the room was just ground and giant pools and sanitized ink.

"I don't think you're doing that to just take advantage of us Octolings." Caleb said.

 **"My own statue was destroyed by the god that revived me,"** Tartar explained, **"Now I had this one with me when I got revived. But I do have to admit, this one has much more power. Now I will use this to destroy you and all your dumb friends!"**

"I'm done! Prepare to be splatted!" Caleb shouted. He raised his Dynamo Roller vertically, and swings it at full force. It didn't even do anything but ink the statue. And a second later, Tartar covers it with his sanitized goo.

 **"SPLAT ME? HA! Give me a break. You cannot do such a thing."** Tartar laughed. He raised his giant fist. Caleb barely even dodges it.

"No fair! You already had an advantage, you stupid phone!" Caleb yelled.

 **"INKOPOLIS WILL NEVER BE SAFE AS LONG AS I AM STILL HERE!"** Tartar screamed. And Tartar begins ruthlessly attacking Caleb. Agent 8 did manage to dodge some attacks, but still.

 **"Just die already, Number 10,008! You're life will be much easier if you're gone!"** Tartar demanded.

"Never!" Caleb shouted. Tartar knew he couldn't keep up with trying to attack Agent 8. The AI turned over and saw Aaliyah still hiding. He evilly laughed to himself, and he walks over to the innocent Octoling.

"No! Get away from her!" Caleb pleaded. Tartar raised a foot, and tried to attack Aaliyah. She screams, and manages to jump away from the attack.

"Why can't you just find joy in us?" Aaliyah asked.

 **"I'LL FIND JOY IN YOU WHEN YOU'RE _DEAD!_ " **Tartar screamed. Aaliyah kept on running and running. As Tartar saw both Aaliyah and Caleb on both of his sides... he manages to sweep kick and drive them away from him.

 **"You cannot hope to ever defeat me again! You are the one who will lose!"** Tartar yelled.

"I don't want to! Give in, I have a Dynamo Roller!" Caleb commanded.

 **"GRRRRRRRRR... WHAT DOES A DYNAMO ROLLER HAVE TO WITH WITH ANY OF THIS?!"** Tartar screamed.

"Because of the fact that I will win against you." Caleb replied. Tartar now traps Caleb with his statue hand, trapping the Octoling on the ground.

 **"BZRT! BZZ, BZZ, BZZZZRRRRRTT! NUMBER 10,008! YOU CANNOT HOPE TO DEFEAT SUCH A HUGE BEING LIKE ME!"** Tartar bellowed.

"I won't... give... up..." Caleb said quietly while trying to struggle out of the statue's grasp.

 **"I'LL RIP YOU APART LIKE A PIECE OF PAPER! Get ready to-"** Tartar started, only to get distracted by a Splat Bomb. He released his grasp, and turned around to see how exactly got him.

"Eight! We got you!" A familiar voice yelled. It was Pearl and Marina. They were in their casual clothes, like back with the NILS statue.

"Pearl! Marina!" Caleb shouted happily.

"Phew... we made it just in time." Marina said with a sigh of relief.

"How did you know where I was?" Caleb asked.

"We saw your signal, Eight. We knew you were somewhere dangerous." Pearl replied.

 **"RAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHH! YOU FOOLS! I AIN'T DONE WITH YOU YET!"** Tartar screamed. He lunged over to Off the Hook, stopping at a mere inch.

"Oh boy..." Marina whispered.

 **"YOU!"** Tartar shouted, pointing an accusing finger, **"You got the assistance of inking my statue! That's why my plans were RUINED! Most of that thanks to you!"**

"Hey, don't blame too much on her!" Pearl yelled.

 **"AND _YOU!_ " **Tartar screamed, now pointing at Pearl, **"You were the one who DESTROYED my statue with you agonizing yell! It's all thanks to you two! YOU RUINED ALL MY PLANS! YOU RUINED IT ALL! NOW I WILL REPAY BY DESTROYING YOU!"**

"Watch out!" Caleb exclaimed. Tartar attempted to stomp on the idols, but they dodge.

"Thanks for heads up, 8!" Pearl said, giving Caleb a thumbs up.

"Please, just call me Caleb. It's my new name." Caleb suggested.

"Who gave you the name?" Marina asked.

"Her." Caleb replied, pointing to somewhere. Pearl and Marina face where the finger was pointing, and they see Aaliyah there. She just slowly waves.

"H-Hi..." She replied shyly.

 **"You know, I do hate to interrupt your little session... no wait, I do. NOW PREPARE TO DIE!"** Tartar yelled. And he continues landing his attacks. Caleb dodges, but Marina and Pearl took the hit and got injured badly.

"MC PRINCESS ! DJ_HYPERFRESH!" Caleb screamed.

"We'll keep going on!" Pearl said weakly as she and Marina slowly got up.

 **"Promised land... such a joke. Might as well get it over with while I'm at it."** Tartar said, chuckling a bit.

"No... you will not do such a thing." Marina responded. Tartar responds back by making a wave of sanitized ink, and shoving it right at the idols. The ended up getting unconscious from just that ONE attack.

Caleb begins to approach Tartar. Aaliyah actually slowly followed behind.

"Take this, AI!" Caleb yelled. He raised his Dynamo Roller. Tartar maniacally laughs, and he grabs Caleb with his statue fist before the Octoling could attack.

"ACK!" Caleb yelped.

"Caleb!" Aaliyah cried.

 **"I'll end you once and for all. The professor's dream will finally be fulfilled!"** Tartar screamed. He raised Caleb over one of the giant sanitized ink pools.

"NO!" Aaliyah screamed the loudest she could. She ran to the statue and tried to attack it with a punch. But Tartar kicks her, and makes her jump back far away. Not that a single punch would do anything though. Aaliyah landed in a huge puddle of sanitized goo, trapping her in the process.

She couldn't move. She tried to struggle. There was nothing.

"Nnnggh... I can't move..." Aaliyah said quietly.

 **"Prepare to finally be gone, 10,008!"** Tartar exclaimed, and gives Caleb a threatening glare.

"N-No... please don't..." Caleb begged. And he started to cry.

"NO, P-PLEASE STOP! HE'S CRYING! LEAVE HIM ALONE! JUST ST- MMMMMPH! MM-MMMMPH!" Aaliyah screamed, only to be gagged soon after by a sanitized Octoling.

"SEEK AND DESTROY." The sanitized Octoling.

 **"I have said this before, and I will say it again. Farewell, 10,008. Farewell to you and that worthless cesspool of a city."** Tartar said, and then raises his captive even higher.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry to stop on another cliffhanger XD. Anyway, leave a review cause I would appreciate it. See ya next time, and Stay Fresh!**


	7. The End For The Phone

**Ooh yeah baby it is time! The day where Tartar is gonna face his biggest fight: an army of the only species he hates. Wanna see how it will end? Well, you have been lucky to make it this far. Enjoy my fellow squids/octos! :D**

* * *

Redd and Mia made it to a large door after facing some more sanitized Octarians in their way.

"Geez, these 'sanitized' Octoslobs though. They don't really give up, despite them not being normal." Mia complimented.

"Well they're kind of like the regular Octarians but with... no will. And a different color." Redd said with a sheepish laugh. They heard a bunch of screaming and clashing. And a maniacal laugh built in between.

"Aaliyah and Caleb are there! We must be close!" Redd said to his sister.

"There's no time to waste. We have to get there and save them! Who knows what the sanitized Octarians are doing to them?" Mia added. But they heard this, making them realize that it was not a sanitized Octarian, or sanitized Octoling in general.

 **"I have said this before, and I will say it again. Farewell, 10,008. Farewell to you and that worthless cesspool of a city."**

Mia began to shake a little bit once she heard that voice.

"Mia? You okay?" Redd asked in concern.

"He... He's alive." Mia mumbled.

"Who's alive? What are you talking about?" Redd exclaimed.

"The Telephone. Or... Tartar," Mia explained, "He was the one who tried to blend Cap'n and Agent 8. I saved them, but I got mind controlled soon after. Next thing I knew, 8 destroyed a whole statue from the genocidal phone. How is he still here after that whole situation?"

"Whatever he is here for, it must not be good." Redd replied. And he turns into his squid form and slips right through the door. Mia follows soon after.

* * *

Caleb was struggling to escape the grasp of the phone. 8 was crying and continuously shuffling throughout the process.

"L-Let go of me!" Caleb cried.

 **"BZZRT! Number 10,008... I am impressed you managed to make it this far. But... we _all_ know who is gonna win this battle." **Tartar said eerily. He lowered Caleb to one of the giant sanitized ink pools. Caleb's struggling got more frantic.

 **"STOP FIGHTING BACK, YOU SLIMY LITTLE CEPHALOPOD! You CANNOT escape from my wrath!"** Tartar yelled. And he let loose a couple of his statue fingers, making Caleb start to slip a little bit. He tried to get up and try to counter the attack. It didn't work.

 **"Any last words, 10,008?"** Tartar asked, as only Agent 8 was holding on from the statue's pointer finger from the right hand.

"I...I have a lot of them actually. Prepare yourself, Tartar. I have a little... presentation." Caleb replied.

 **"Grr... fine, but make it quick. I want to see you DEAD."** Tartar exclaimed.

"In my life in the promised land, it grew very well," Caleb explained, "I met many great friends in my new home. Agent 3, even though we already met... Agent 4... Cap'n Cuttlefish, we met as well... the Squid Sisters... Off the Hook... Aaliyah... they've been here for me. And if you want to take it all away from me... they'll always be there for me. You can do it all you want, Tartar, because no matter what... I will always-"

 **"OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH! TIME TO END YOU, SEMI-SENTIENT SEAFOOD TRASH!"** Tartar screamed.

"AAACK! NOOOO!" Caleb cried. Aaliyah saw it in horror. Since her mouth was still covered by the one sanitized Octoling... Aaliyah bit the blue-haired Octoling's hand, making her yelp and fall back.

"Don't hurt him! Please, just let him go!" Aaliyah begged. She began to struggle from the sanitized goop trap she was in. She was making progress though.

 **"I WILL NOT WAIT A MOMENT LONGER! The professor's dream will be fulfilled! I will be the king! I will be the god! I WILL BE THE RULER OF THE NEW WORLD! And with my sanitized minions... WE SHALL BE THE NEW WORTHY BEING-"**

Tartar was interrupted when he was hit from a giant shot of red ink. He was knocked out of the statue, and lands on the floor, face first. The statue, not just a plain body, was powering down. And Aaliyah finally managed to free herself from the sanitized goo trap.

Behind the statue body was Mia and Redd.

"Phew! We made it just in time." Redd said, and then he gives Mia a high five.

"G-Guys? OH NO! I'm slipping!" Caleb shouted. He was stilling holding onto the finger. He tried to keep his grip, but eventually, the statue began to topple over. Caleb let out another scream. He, along with the statue, fell into the giant sanitized ink pool, leaving a huge splash.

Aaliyah watched in horror when she saw her new friend fall in.

"CALEEEEEEEEEB!" She screamed. And she began to run to the pool.

"Aaliyah, what are you doing?!" Mia yelled in concern.

"Hang on, Caleb! I'm coming!" Aaliyah shouted, ignoring Mia's words. Once she reached the edge, she dove into the pool, leaving another splash within.

"Oh sweet Great Zapfish!" Redd exclaimed. She saw Aaliyah come up to the surface. She was holding onto Caleb, who is unconscious. But her grip was getting weak as the ink was hurting her the more she tried to swim back to the land.

"HELP! HELP ME!" Aaliyah cried. Redd ran to one of the edges, but stopped so he doesn't make a risky move and just jump in.

"Aaliyah! Grab on!" Redd shouted as he brought out his hand. Aaliyah forcefully used her strength to swim to Redd. She managed to make it and grab on. Redd is way stronger, so, despite Aaliyah holding onto Caleb as well, he pulls the two up.

Aaliyah put Caleb on the ground in front of her, and she began to cough loudly, spitting out some sanitized goo in the process.

"You okay?" Redd asked softly.

"Yeah... *cough cough* I'm... *cough* fine..." Aaliyah said quietly. Mia joined over to the scene.

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay! Do not ever do that again, Aaliyah. You had me worried sick!" Mia exclaimed in a motherly fashion.

"Sorry... I had to save him. I didn't want him... to die." Aaliyah said, and she hung her head as if she was being punished. Her attention came to Caleb, who was still unconscious.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Aaliyah asked.

"Stay back for a sec. I'm gonna perform CPR." Redd replied. He pushes Caleb's chest a few times, and then proceeds to do a mouth to mouth.

They all heard some groaning as someone came to them. It was Pearl and Marina, who recovered from their recent... attack.

"W-We're okay. Just... give us a second..." Marina groaned.

"Oh! Did you two come to help as well?" Mia asked.

"Heck yeah! We knew 8- I mean... Caleb was in trouble, and we came to save! But the phone got us and knocked us out." Pearl confessed.

"Well, you should definitely thank Redd as well. He was the one who managed to defeat Tartar and save Caleb." Mia said with a smile.

"THAT PIECE OF ROTTEN CALAMARI?! I ain't talking to him, not after what he has done to try and compete with us in music!" Pearl shouted in anger.

"Come on, Pearl! Why won'y you give the Squid Bits a chance?" Marina wondered. Pearl just turned away and crossed her arms.

Everyone began to hear violent coughing. Caleb has woken up.

"Okay, okay, just calm down. Take it easy." Redd cooed. Caleb's coughing got a bit slower, and a few seconds later, it finally stopped. Caleb let out a groan before slightly opening his eyes.

"W...What happened?" He asked.

"Redd defeated Tartar, and you fell into that giant pool. Aaliyah grabbed on to save you, and Redd did the final save." Mia replied.

"Wow, he is really great! He managed to help defeat that phone like we did before!" Marina complimented.

"Thanks, Marina. I did try at least. It's an agent's duty." Redd said, pounding his chest after his sentence.

"Psh, whatever..." Pearl mumbled. And then they heard shaking. Tartar managed to get up and come over to face the squids and octos with a glaring look. He looked a tiny bit defeated, since he had sparks flying out, but he wasn't done yet.

 **"W-W-W-WHATS C-CRA-C-CRACKALACKING, SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQUIDDO!?"** Tartar screamed.

"This guy just won't quit!" Caleb yelled in astonishment.

"Don't worry, Agent 8. Let us handle this." Mia said as she smirks.

"Agent 3 and Agent 4... at your service." Redd added as he smirked. Tartar got out his his little "phase", and then he gets back to his normal glaring look and sentences.

 **"YOU MEASLY SCRAP OF STUPID, PATHETIC, DUMB, ROTTEN, TRASHY SCRAP OF SEAFOODS! YOU ALL WILL PAY FOR THIS! THIS WORLD MUST BE PULVERIZED AND REBORN!"**

"Not on our watch!" Mia yelled. And then they charged towards the genocidal AI. Tartar began a bit attack of sanitized goo, and launches it right at them. The twins dodge to the side.

"Eat this!" Redd shouted, and then he threw a Curling Bomb while Mia threw a Seeker, a sub weapon not used in today's Turf War matches. Tartar took the attacks, but he wasn't close to begin finished.

 **"I WILL DISINTEGRATE YOUR DUMB LITTLE CITY! JUST WATCH ME!"**

"That's what you think. Get ready for a huge battle, telephony!" Redd teased.

"Nice one." Mia complimented. Redd nods, and they charge again. Tartar made a huge wave of his sanitized ink, and he threw it at the squids. Mia and Redd super jump to avoid. Mia threw and Autobomb, and her brother just fired with his Hero Shot.

 **"I... WON'T... GIVE UP... ON... DEFEATING YOU!"**

"Face it, Tartar. It's the end of the line for you." Redd said.

 _Ding!_

Both of their specials were ready. Redd got the Sting Ray equipped. Mia threw her hands in the air, and then transformed into a Kraken. Tartar mentally panicked. He began to unleash a fury of attacks made of the sanitized ink. But the twins were well prepared. They landed their powerful special attacks, and it did a lot of damage unlike their last ones.

 **"GGGGGRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

Tartar was on the floor again, but his face was up. Redd and Mia approached him.

"Say goodbye, Tartar. You will never harm our species again." Redd said angrily.

 **"Y-You... You think you have gotten me, didn't you? I lost my statue replacement, and it's thanks to you and all your stupid friends!"** Tartar exclaimed while trying to get up, The AI failed miserably.

"We're gonna destroy YOU. You better feel sorry for what you have done. To us, to my friends, and to the other innocent test subjects you have blended." Mia added in, angry from the thought of it.

 **"I might be gone now, but... I will still be here!"** Tartar yelled, **"My worthy life forms are still here. If you think I'm gonna give up there... YOU'RE WRONG. The professor built me to make the lifeforms worthy on Earth. I want to impress him, and it would mean destroying you fools. I still hae the sanitized goop within me and my minions! As long as they are still here..."**

Redd and Mia begin to prepare a team Splashdown. They jump high into the air, their bodies covered in their specific ink color.

 **"ME, THE PROFESSOR, AND MY NEW LIFE FORMS SHALL LIVE OOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN!"** Tartar screamed. And now...

 _BAM!_

The twins land their team Splashdown, destroying Tartar once and for all. The leftover pieces of the AI were scattered across the floor.

"Thank cod we're done with that." Redd mumbled. He and Mia walked back to the group.

"Are all of you okay?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Caleb replied.

"And it's all thanks to Agent 3 and Agent 4." Aaliyah added with a smile. But it quickly turned into a frown as she looked at her right arm. It was the the result from the cut Tartar gave to her while calling her a "selfish anti-social brat". The giant gash was leaking a mixture of her own ink color along with the sanitized ink.

"Gross..." Aaliyah said softly.

"Well, we're gonna go back to the studio. We're gonna unveil the latest news for Off the Hook." Marina said.

"All of you are welcome to stop by! Except for Redd. I don't like him." Pearl chimed in. Marina lightly punches Pearl's arm, telling her shorter friend to stop.

"I think we all would go back to the Square. Let's get the carp out of here before someone finds out." Redd explained. They all squid/octopus form and super jump out. From a wall that has another room when you enter, Jenny was there spying on them.

"You squidiots will pay for this..." She mumbled while waving her fist.

* * *

 **A/N: Remember when I said that 2 chapters are left, and this one is the last one? Well, I have one more chapter after this. I hope y'all enjoyed! Leave a review, cause I'd really appreciate it!**

 **It's also time for a question for you fans! Here it is:**

 **Who do you like better: DJ Octavio or Commander Tartar? (Not in my fanfics, but just in general)**

 **Make sure to tell me if you'd like, and also tell me what you think of the story as well! See y'all another time, and Staaay Fresh!**


	8. Sanitized Illness

**Welp... it's about to come to an end. I guess I** ** _might_** **consider this an epilogue? I'm not too sure, but let's just get to the point. This is the official last chapter for this story. Make sure to check it out if you have come here :D! Let's do this!**

 **Also, the 4.0 update has just come. Do you like the new Fizzy Bombs and/or Booyah Bomb? Do you like the new music? I know I do (Seriously, Entropical is so great, that when I first heard it, I bobbed my head to the music and couldn't stop XD)! Time to start now! :)**

* * *

Back in Inkopolis Square. The gang changed out of their agent outfits (except Aaliyah since she doesn't have one), and back into their usual ones. They have escaped the wrath of Tartar and his sanitized lifeforms.

"Wow, I do have to say, that was quite the adventure." Mia complimented.

"You could say that again. That genocidal AI sure knew what he was doing. It's very surprising." Redd added.

"I just don't want to talk about it again. Never remind me of that phone again..." Aaliyah said.

"And we definitely won't. Just don't remind me of the blenders. I think I now have a PTSD of those." Caleb responded, a little shake came from him because of those past memories when he was stuck in the Deepsea Metro.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go back home. We've had a long day." Redd said, stretching a little.

"I suggest we all get some rest. That telephone sure did a lot to all of us." Mia suggested. They all nodded in agreement. Redd and Mia turn into their squid form and they super jump back home.

Caleb and Aaliyah were the only ones there.

"Hey, Aaliyah? What happened to your arm?" Caleb asked. The innocent Octoling looked at her arm, it was still leaking.

 _ **SELFISH ANTI-SOCIAL BRAT!**_

"I guess it's true... I don't talk a lot. Is that why people hate me...?" Aaliyah whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Caleb asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"N-Nothing. Let's just go home. I want to go home." Aaliyah replied.

"Okay then..." Caleb said. And they just walk back home. Yes, Aaliyah can super jump like usual Inklings and Octolings. But unlike others, she feels a bit of pain when she lands. Even throughout it all, Aaliyah doesn't super jump often.

* * *

The two Octolings came back to New Albacore Hotel and into Aaliyah's apartment, since Caleb is still staying there. Mainly because Caleb doesn't have enough money to get an apartment yet.

"We should just talk about the good stuff tomorrow," Aaliyah suggested, "I don't like negative stuff. I've been through too many of it..."

"You can say that again. If anyone tries to talk about genocidal telephones, blenders, sanitization OR anything else related, I don't know what I am gonna do." Caleb said.

"Well, you gonna sleep on the couch again if you want to. I'll be right back, Caleb. I'm gonna get changed into my pajamas." Aaliyah responded, and then walked to her room so she can grab her clothes.

"No problem." Caleb called out. And then he sat down on the floor. He clenched his teeth as violent words entered his mind that came from a past experience.

* * *

 _Agent 8 got back from the train, and put the last of the four thangs next to the others where the Telephone was standing at._

 _ **"WHOOMP- There it is! You have found the final thang!"** The Telephone yelled excitedly, **"I am, like, totes impressed. I was not sure you had the [ERROR] to pull it off!"**_

 _"Yes, that is right. Does that mean...?" 8 asked as his eyes sparkled._

 ** _"I will now guide you to the promised land. Let us bounce to the ounce."_** _Telephone said, and then starts ringing. 8 giggled at the Telephone's goofy behavior. And his lifelong dream was now about to come true. He came closer to the phone, and it asked him a question._

 ** _"Are you ready to visit the promised land?"_** _It asked._

 _"Definitely!" 8 replied._

 ** _"This is it. Are you [ERROR] ready to ascend the higher plane?"_**

 _"You bet!"_

 ** _"The promised land awaits. Are you ready to join something bigger than yourself?"_**

 _"Mhm!"_

 _The Telephone began to crank its handle very quickly, and purple lighting blots shot out of him._

 ** _"Congratulations, Number 10,008! The door to the promised land is now open!"_** _Telephone cheered, and then rips off the "Missing Agent" poster for Agent 3 that Cap'n Cuttlefish made._

 _The back part of the Telephone rips off, and it lets out a demonizing scream as the four thangs sprung into life. The Telephone got onto the "sealing thang", and it flew onto the air. The "surrounding thang" and the "precision thang" got onto the "surrounding thang" soon after. Then the "sealing thang" got onto the top of the "surrounding thang". And it reveals the object it was all along._

 _A blender._

 _The bottom part of this blender opens up, rainbow lights filling the outlines of it._

 _ **"Please, step right inside! Here we go! Do not be shy!"** Telephone beckoned. Cap'n Cuttlefish cheered as he put his cane up into the air._

 _"Home sweet home, here we come!" He cheered, and then he pats Agent 8's back. And they stepped inside of this blender, and Cuttlefish let out a peace sign._

"Wait a second!" _Marina suddenly shouted,_ "Is it just me, or, uh... does that looks kinda exactly like a blender?!"

"WOAH WOAH WOAH, YEAH, HOLD ON! This just got seriously sketchy!" _Pearl chimed in. The bottom inside the blender raised up, so now Agent 8 and Cap'n Cuttlefish were seen inside of the glass, and the blade part went onto the top._

 ** _"INGREDIENT ACQUISITION COMPLETE. REFORMATTING MATTER."_** _Telephone said in an evil kind of manner. The blades began spinning very fast._

 _"Hey! What did that thing just say?!" Cuttlefish yelled._

 _"No, no, no no no no no! We've been tricked!" 8 cried._

 _"You let us out of here, you stupid phone!" Cuttlefish commanded, and then he and Agent 8 started banging on the glass, trying to escape._

"Marina! They're gonna get smoothied! YOU GOTTA DO SOMETHING!" _Pearl screamed._

"I'm...trying... None of my hacks are working. I can't get in!" _Marina said._

 ** _"INITIATING BLENDING SQUENCE."_** _Telephone yelled in a robotic tone._

"I'm gonna activate the distress signal of Agent 8's CQ-80. Cross your fingers!" _Marina exclaimed. And just before Cuttlefish and 8 were about to meet their demise..._

 _"I'M COMING!" A female voice screamed. 8 looked up, and he saw an Inkling girl with a black suit and a yellow vest, black shorts, a headset, large black shoes with some yellow, and a GOSH DARN CAPE._

 _The Inkling came down through the roof, leaving a huge whole, and then punched the Telephone from behind, breaking the blender and making the Telephone land on the floor._

* * *

Caleb shuddered at the thought. But he knew he had to let go of the past and move on.

He grabs a small blanket and a pillow, and he soon falls asleep.

* * *

 _*the next day... but not in the house for now*_

 _Aaliyah opened her eyes, and she found herself in the same place they fought Tartar. Suddenly she was raised in the air. She found herself trapped in the blender again._

 _"No, nononononono! No, we already defeated you!" Aaliyah cried. She looked below her, and she found Caleb was on the floor, dead. She gasped in surprise and sadness. Now she looked up and saw the blades spinning and slowly descending._

 _ **"YOUR LIFE IS MINE!"** Tartar's voice was heard. Aaliyah was banging on the glass, crying and screaming for help._

 _"SOMEONE HELP ME! LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT! I WANT TO GET OUT!" She screamed that most of the time. The blades were slowly coming in, and Aaliyah gave up and covered her ears, afraid on what will come next._

* * *

"EEK!" Aaliyah yelped and woke up. She was in her room again. The innocent Octoling looked around slowly.

"Oh, it was just a dream. Thank goodness..." Aaliyah said quietly, and she sighed in relief. But then it quickly turned into surprised. Aaliyah looked at her skin, and she noticed it wasn't tan like usual.

It was a sickly blueish green color. How did that happen.

"W-What happened? Why is my skin... green?" Aaliyah pondered. But she started to get scared. Her entire body was all green in fact. Aaliyah started to hyperventilate. She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. When she looked at her reflection in the huge mirror, she was scared from what she saw.

Her skin was green, yes. Her hair turned a dark blue, and the tips were green. Even her beautiful cyan eyes were replaced by that nasty green. Aaliyah stared at herself in the mirror for a few seconds. Then...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" It was her loudest scream ever. She ran back to her room and brought out her cell phone. She quickly put in a number from one of her contacts and waited.

"Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up..." Aaliyah begged quietly.

 _"*yawn* Hello?" What's up?"_ It was Redd. Aaliyah was surprised that he picked up this early.

"REDD!" She yelled.

"Whoa! Aaliyah, what's wrong?" Redd asked.

"YOU GOTTA HELP ME! MY SKIN IS GREEN, MY EYES ARE GREEN, MY HAIR IS BLUE! SOMETHING'S HAPPENING, AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Aaliyah cried.

 _"Don't worry, I will be right there as soon as I can."_ Redd said, and then he hung up. Aaliyah sighed in relief, and then she ran to Caleb.

"C-Caleb, please wake up!" Aaliyah exclaimed, shaking him a bit. But then she saw Caleb had the same features as her: green skin, green eyes, blue hair.

"Mmmmnnngh... what's wrong, Aaliyah?" Caleb asked groggily. Then his eyes shot wide open. And they realized their features as they both began to shout at the same time.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?! WHY ARE YOU A DIFFERENT COLOR?!"

"HOLY CARP! WE NEED HELP!" And they started running around the house like a pair of hooligans.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

"We're here!" Redd called out as he entered the apartment. Mia was beside him as well. Aaliyah and Caleb were still in the living room, a bit frantic and scared. When Agents 3 and 4 approached, they got surprised.

"Sweet Great Zapfish! What happened to you two?" Mia asked.

"R-Redd, Mia... w-what's happening to us? What's going on?" Aaliyah cried.

"Calm down. We'll find out." Redd said softly.

* * *

The four entered Aaliyah's bedroom. Caleb and Aaliyah were sitting on the bed, and Redd was inspecting the innocent Octoling.

4 got a sight of her bleeding arm. Even throughout the day, it was STILL bleeding, this time, ALL sanitized ink.

"I think it's your arm. The sanitized stuff must've infected you." Redd implied.

 _"I'm a... selfish anti-social brat... I guess that's what I am..."_ Aaliyah thought.

"But how did it happen to Caleb?" Mia asked, "I don't see him bleeding anywhere."

Aaliyah remembered. When Tartar attacked Caleb by trapping him, the sharp... parts of the hand of the GKY statue (it stands for Gonna Kill You, lol XD), it left a mark on Caleb.

"I think it was the statue." Aaliyah suggested.

"You might be right. After all, it's possible Tartar tried to do this to you two." Redd added.

"Mia... Redd... are we gonna stay like this forever? Live the rest of our lives like freaks?" Caleb asked.

"No, of course not! That'll never happen." Mia replied.

"I think I'll know how to cure this." Redd said.

"How?" Aaliyah and Caleb asked in unison.

"Wait here." Redd responded, and then he left.

A minute later when he came back, he held two extractors.

"These have a sharp needle to extract the sanitized goop from inside you," Redd explained, "If we get all of it out, we could be able to reverse this effect. But I'm not gonna lie... it's gonna hurt a little bit."

"It's fine, Redd. I don't care if it tries to be painful. Let's just hurry so I don't stay like this forever." Aaliyah begged. Redd nodded, and then he gave one of the extractors to Mia, and he also held out a jar.

"Hold still." Redd suggested. He put the needle deep into her arm. Aaliyah opened her mouth, and she yelped quietly. Mia was still looking for the spot on Caleb from where Tartar tried to hurt him.

Aaliyah began to fidget a tiny bit because of the pain.

"I know it hurts, Aaliyah," Redd said as he put some of the sanitized stuff in the jar, "But just stay still and we will get through this faster. At least try, okay?"

"O-Okay..." Aaliyah replied quietly. The needle was back in her arm, and she yelped again. Mia found the spot, and began to do the same thing for Caleb. Caleb doesn't even like the feel of it either.

"Oh geez, this is a lot of it." Mia complimented.

"I know, sis. Holy carp, the amount of this stuff inside these two is inkredible." Redd added.

* * *

At least half an hour passed by of that stuff. Redd and Mia just got done healing them The sanitized ink inside them was all gone. Aaliyah looked in a mirror, and she was back to her normal self.

"Wow! It actually worked!" Aaliyah said in surprise.

"I knew it would. Now we just need to find somewhere to get rid of all this... stuff." Redd said as he held a jar that was FILLED with the leftover sanitized ooze.

"Thanks, Redd and Mia! You two are awesome! What would we do without you." Caleb said as he bows gently.

"It's no problem at all. If you two will excuse me, I'm gonna go watch Splatanronpa V3 (Danganronpa V3, Splatoon version XD).

"You two have fun, aight? We'll see ya later!" Redd said as he waves. And he leaves so he can dump out all the sanitized thing.

"We definitely will! Thanks so much, Redd! And Mia!" Aaliyah said with a cute smile. And that AI from yesterday will never bother them again.

* * *

 **A/N: By the way, if you didn't know yet, my sister's favorite character from Danganronpa V3 is Kokichi Ouma. What did you think of the story? I think it's one of my best ones made yet. Stay Fresh, and have a GREAT day!**


End file.
